FANFICTION
by Hanazawa Yui Imnida
Summary: "Ini bukan ciuman perpisahan. Ingat itu." Satu lagi fic gagal dari ku. Newbie untuk pairing SasuSaku.


Desclaimer : semua chara milik Masashi Kishimoto-sensei. Lagi-lagi aku pinjam gak bilang-bilang.

 **-FANFICTION-**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"Sasuke-kun..."_

 _Hening. Hanya semilir angin malam yang membalas kata-katanya. Pemuda yang dipanggil Sasuke itu tak bergerak barang sesentipun. Hanya kepalanya saja yang menoleh ke arahnya._

 _"Sakuke-kun...jangan pergi."_

 _Gadis bersurai merah jambu itu masih setia menatap Sasuke sendu. Air matanya sudah jatuh dari tadi, sama sekali tak bisa dihentikan. Gadis itu terisak, tak tahu lagi apa yang harus dilakukannya untuk mencegah pemuda yang dicintainya itu pergi dari Konoha. Pergi darinya._

 _Masih tak ada jawaban. Pemuda Uchiha itu menatapnya dengan pandangan tak terbaca, meski hanya beberapa detik untuk kemudian pemuda itu kembali fokus pada kedua kakinya. Kedua tangannya dia masukkan dalam saku celana. Masih tidak mau bicara._

 _"Aku mencintaimu..."_

 _Pemuda itu tak bereaksi—atau kelihatannya begitu, karena sulit sekali untuk menafsirkan ekspresi seorang Uchiha yang terkenal fasih dengan raut muka datarnya._

 _"Jangan pergi...ku mohon."_

 _Gadis itu menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak. Ia sudah sangat putus asa._

 _Ia tahu. Ia sangat tahu, kalau Sasuke tidak pernah melihatnya. Mungkin juga tidak pernah menganggapnya ada. Tapi...dia...dia..._

 _"Setidaknya bawa aku pergi bersama mu."_

 _Deg!_

 _Kini Sasuke mau menatapnya. Dengan tatapan dingin yang menusuk._

 _"Kau...benar-benar menyebalkan, Sakura."_

 _Satu kalimat akhirnya keluar dari mulut Sasuke. Meskipun bukan kalimat yang menyenangkan untuk di dengar oleh Sakura._

 _Gadis itu tertegun. Jadi selama ini Sasuke membencinya?_

 _"Kau mau kemana?" Sakura kembali berteriak ketika melihat Sasuke mulai melangkah. "Kalau kau maju selangkah lagi, aku akan berteriak.."_

 _WUUUSSSSSSSHH_

 _Deg_

 _Belum pernah Sakura melihat gerakan secepat ini, kecuali mungkin guru Kakashi. Dia sedikit bergidik ketika merasakan keberadaan Sasuke yang kini telah berdiri di belakangnya._

 _Hening sesaat._

 _"Sakura...terima kasih."_

 _Gadis itu masih mendengar kata-kata Sasuke, sebelum tubuhnya tiba-tiba kehilangan kesadaran. Tanpa sempat mengucapkan apapun untuk membalas perkataan Sasuke—atau sekedar melihat pemuda itu terakhir kalinya._

 _Sepertinya Tuan Nasib tidak menghiraukan rintihan perasaannya. Separuh hatinya yang kini memilih pergi. Tidakkah Dia tahu kalau mungkin ke depannya dia takkan melihatnya lagi? Tak tahukah kalau kini hatinya benar-benar hancur?_

 _Tak tahukah?_

 _Tak tahukah?_

 _Tapi yang jelas, Sakura tak tahu apa-apa lagi karena kesadarannya telah hilang._

 _Tubuh limbungnya ditangkap dengan sigap oleh Sasuke—siapa lagi? Pemuda itu mengamati sebentar wajah kuyu Sakura yang pingsan dalam dekapannya. Air mata gadis itu belum kering, menyisakan kilauan di pipinya yang halus._

 _Sasuke tak mengatakan apapun, hanya menatapnya._

 _Di angkatnya tubuh Sakura, dan dibaringkannya di kursi taman. Dengan hati-hati tentu saja. Pemuda itu tentu tak ingin menyakiti (mantan) rekan satu timnya. Pemuda Uchiha itu berjongkok, menyejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Sakura yang terlelap._

 _Kali ini, ia tersenyum kecil._

 _"Kau benar-benar menyebalkan," Sasuke tersenyum miring, masih menatap Sakura yang tak akan mendengar kata-katanya tadi._

 _"Kau ingin aku membuatmu jadi buronan juga? Dasar bodoh."_

 _Sasuke menyingkirkan anak rambut yang menutupi mata terpejam Sakura. Entahlah, Sasuke hanya ingin memandangi wajah ini. Setidaknya, ia tak akan menyesal jika nanti ia tak bisa kembali ke Konoha. Setidaknya, wajah inilah yang dilihatnya saat terakhir kali berpijak di tanah Konoha._

 _"Terima kasih..."_

 _Pemuda itu mengecup bibir Sakura. Hanya sekejap. Hanya sebagai salam perpisahan, ya hanya itu. Pemuda itu bangkit dan berjalan meninggalkan Sakura yang tertidur di sana. Dalam dinginnya malam, dalam tangis yang terpaksa diredam._

 _Hei Tuan Tampan, kau sangat menyebalkan, kau tahu?_

 _Sasuke tersenyum kecil. Pemuda itu terus berjalan tanpa menengok lagi ke belakang. Kedua tangannya di masukkan ke dalam saku celana, berjalan penuh keyakinan._

 _"Tunggu aku.."_

 _Entah kepada siapa ia berbicara._

 ** _SELESAI~_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

"Sakura." Suara datar itu terdengar memanggilnya.

"Hn." Hanya itu responnya.

Sepertinya seseorang yang memanggilnya tadi tidak terima karena panggilannya hanya dijawab dengan satu suara yang bahkan itu tidak masuk dalam kategori kata.

Seseorang itu kemudian duduk di samping Sakura—yang ternyata tengah asyik sendiri dengan sebuah benda persegi yang akrab disebut _smartphone._ Oke, jadi dirinya diacuhkan hanya gara-gara benda kecil tidak berguna itu? Ini benar-benar melukai harga dirinya sebagai seorang Uchiha.

Dengan segera pemuda Uchiha itu merebut handphone berwarna pink itu dari tangan Sakura, yang langsung membuat si pemilik sahnya merengut—err, setengah mengamuk.

"Sasuke-kun! Kembalikan handphone ku..!" Sakura menggapai-gapai handphone-nya yang kini di sandera Sasuke.

"Tidak akan."

"Sasuke-kun...aku kan sedang membaca kisah kita."

"Apa?"

"Makanya kembalikan handphone ku!" gadis itu masih berjuang rupanya.

"Tidak akan."

Sakura mengalah. Memang akan sulit untuk 'menjinakkan' makhluk satu ini.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun...kau ingat waktu kau akan meninggalkan Konoha? Di cerita itu dikisahkan kalau sebelum kau pergi, kau memberiku satu ciuman.." Sakura berkata malu-malu. "Errr...ciuman perpisahan."

Mata Sasuke membelalak. 'Ini gila. Siapa yang berani-beraninya menulis cerita seperti itu? Orang itu pasti kurang kerjaan. Tidak bisakah dia menulis cerita yang lebih baik?'

"Lalu?" hanya itu respon dari Sasuke.

Responnya luar biasa, Sakura mendadak gelagapan. "Tidak ada." Pipi gadis itu memerah. "Lagipula itu cuma cerita."

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya, tapi tatapannya tetap datar. Jadi, apa masalahnya?

Tiba-tiba atmosfer berubah menjadi hening. Sakura menggaruk ujung hidungnya, membuat Sasuke curiga kalau gadisnya itu pasti tertular kebiasaan Naruto. Ingatkan dia untuk menguliahi Naruto nanti.

SLAAPP

Dalam sekejap, handphone yang menjadi biang kejadian ini sudah berpindah ke tangan Sakura. Gadis itu baru akan membuka kunci layarnya ketika tiba-tiba tangan besar Sasuke memegang pipi kirinya. Belum sempat ia bertanya ada apa, pikirannya mendadak kosong ketika bibir Sasuke telah mendarat di bibirnya.

Eh? Bibirnya?

Gadis itu berkedip-kedip kaget, tapi ia tak menolak. Baru saja ia akan menutup mata, Sasuke sudah mengakhiri ciumannya. _Sial._

"Yang ini bukan ciuman perpisahan. Ingat itu." Sasuke berkata datar.

Sakura hanya tersenyum.

 _Aku tahu._

.

.

 **SEKIAN~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aaaaaaaaa~ apa ini? OOC banget lah.

Maafkan saya, saya hanya terlalu terobsesi menjadi penulis yang hebat macam kak Ambudaff, Sanich Iyonni, hanaruppi, Moorena, dkk. #pundung


End file.
